How It Could Have Happened
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: A series of stories and moments between Four and Tris. I picked my favorite Tris/Four moments from the book and was inspired to write about them. WARNING: Some differences from the book. Mostly Hurt/ Comfort. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just saw Divergent a few days ago, and I've already read the book twice now. So, time for a Divergent fanfic! There are so many Tris and Four moments that I would just love to write about, so I might make this a collage of one shots or separate stories. I don't know, let me know what you think I should do! I own nothing.**

**Chapter/Story 1: Gone Too Far**

Divergent. I heard it, outside the doorway. I leaned in closer to the door, trying to make out the conversation Eric was having with an unknown stranger, when a hand was placed over my mouth and I was grabbed from behind.

My heart raced and I started to thrash in my kidnapper's arms. A blind fold was placed over my eyes. I bit down on the hand that was covering my mouth. Suddenly, I tasted blood.

"Ow!" Said a voice. No way, it couldn't be...Al?

"Shut her up!" Said another voice who I recognize immediately: Peter.

I was dragged in an unknown direction, down countless corridors, my black Converse a High Tops dragging across the cold, unforgiving cement floor.

"Check and see if there's anyone down there." Said Peter.

"Alright." Said another voice. Drew. Three tall, muscular boys agains me, a small, skinny, little girl. This was not good.

I thrashed in Al's grip, trying my best to get out of his hold, but then a fist came in contact with my temple.

"Was that really necessary?" Al said.

"The runt wouldn't keep still." Said Peter in a fake innocent voice.

I heard footsteps. "All clear," said Drew.

I wasp practically dragged by my ponytail down a long hallway. And then I heard it: Gallons and gallons of fast moving water. The Chasm.

I was pushed up against the rail. "So we just...throw her over?" Drew said.

"Hmmm." Said Peter, "You're right. Let's have some fun."

"Come on guys," said Al, "Let's just get this over with."

"Shut up, Al. " Peter said, "She is the reason that you are at the bottom. That I am _second. _I want her to pay. Besides, we're just gonna kill her anyways."

I thrash in Al's grip, trying to scream but nothing comes out.

Suddenly, I'm thrown down on the ground. My arms are pinned down above my head.

I feel my jacket being removed, and then I hear the _clink!_ Of the metal zipper making contact with the floor.

I shiver. All I have underneath that is a thin, black, tank top.

"You sure you're 16, Stiff?" Hissed Peter. He started to grope my breasts.

"Because to me you look like your 12. A mere child." Laughter from the others.

"Oh, look, I found something!" Peter exclaimed as he squeezed both breasts. Hard.

I screamed, but someone punched me in the mouth, the rusty taste of blood filled it.

"You know, you do have a nice body...for a 12 year old." More laughter.

I thrashed around like a fish out of water as I feel a large, muscular body press against mine. Peter was on top of me.

So, this was how I was going to go. Raped and then murdered all because I'm better than them. I refuse to go that way. I have fought and sacrificed too much for it to end like this. Three cowards raping me, and then throwing me over The Chasm all out of jealousy.

My arms were tied up, but my legs weren't. My right knee flew up and slammed into Peter's groin. He moaned in pain.

Then, someone punched me in the nose, then the cheek, and then the temple.

I felt my shirt being pushed up, by bra being exposed. "There's practically nothing there!" Said Peter, laughing as he pinched them. I cried out in pain.

Then, I felt the hand go down the waistband of my jeans. I jerked up, trying to get the unwanted hand out of my pants, but Peter was heavier than me, so he held me down as his hand explored the area below my waist.

He groped my ass, and I let out a sob. What could I do? Nothing. I was out numbered, and all I could do was lay here and let my enemies use me.

"This...is better." Peter said.

"Why don't we get a better look." Drew said. They unbuttoned my pants and slid them down to my knees. I shivered.

They did the same to my underwear, and I was shaking uncontrollably. "You a virgin, Stiff?" Peter asked. "Not for long."

I felt a finger tracing my entrance, and that sent a surge of adrenaline. I was not going to be raped tonight. I wasn't going to be thrown over The Chasm. I was going to become Dauntless.

Then, a cold finger started to enter me, but I was ready. I gave a swift kick in Peter's direction. I heard cussing, then a, "Hold her down!"

But, I was tired of being held down. I felt hands on my ankles, and kicked their owner. I heard a grunt.

"Stop playing with her! Just throw her over!" That was Al. I almost forgot about him. He was quiet the entire time Drew and Peter where playing with me.

Suddenly, my arms were free. I pulled my underwear and pants back on. I lowered my shirt. I scrambled to get the blindfold off. Then, someone tackled me to the ground.

Peter looked down on me. "You don't belong here, Stiff." He said, "And I think it's time for everyone else to know too."

My right arm was pinned down, and I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt a sharp pain along my forearm. Peter was writing something in my arm with a knife. This went on for another minute, until it stopped.

Peter got off of me. "Ok, you can throw her over now." I caught a glimpse at my forearm and let out a sob. _Stiff _was written across my forearm, the letters dripping with fresh blood.

Someone picked me up, but I elbowed then in the ribs. In return, I got kicked in the ribs, and then punched in the hip.

"Throw her over. I want to get back to bed." Said Peter. Suddenly, I was on the other side of the railing, my feet dangling over the edge. My shoes and socks were wet from the water from The Chasm.

Peter kneeled over me, and slowly punched each finger. "You've overstayed your visit, Stiff."

I was going to fall. My fingers were sore, and my body was tired. I was going to die.

Then, I heard a shout, punches, and loud groans. I could see Peter's face go from happy to scarred. Someone was here.

I screamed for help.

"What's wrong, Tris?" Taunted Peter, "Are you scarred stiff?" He smirked at his little joke, even though I could see a hint of fear in his eyes. I started to sob even harder as my grip was loosening on the railing.

More punches, kicks, and cursing were heard. My left hand lost its grip and slipped off the bar. I was dangling by one hand. My hands were wet from the spraying water and sore from Peter punching them. I wiped my hand on my shirt and grabbed the railing again.

"Why won't you just fall already?" yelled Peter. His fist connected with my head, and then he punched me in the temple, again, and again, and again, until I couldn't see straight. My vision was hazy. Pain bloomed across my body, and I felt myself begging my brain permission to go unconscious.

"No," whispered.

Peter drew his fist back, but before he could deliver the blow, another person's fist came in contact with his temple. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slumped over unconscious.

Then, both hands lost their grip and let go of the railing. I screamed, but a pair of strong hands grasped my wrists, just in time.

"Gotcha," A deep voice said. I was pulled up and over the railing. I couldn't see, and nothing that was happening was making sense to me.

Then, someone gathered me in their arms, but their wasn't much to gather. I was small and skinny. My head rested against a strong chest, and a strong arm was gently placed underneath the back of my knees. The other arm cradled my back, more of my shoulder blades. The stranger gently tightened their grip on me.

"Eric!" The voice said. "Take care of those three. I'll take care of her."

What was going on? Everything hurt, and only after a moment the stranger holding me started to walk, I blacked out.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Warmth and comfort. Those were the first two things I was aware of when I gained consciousness.

The bed I laid in was extremely comfortable and large. It didn't feel like my bed back in the dorm. This bed was large and soft, while my other one was smaller and harder. It also defiantly wasn't like the cots they had in the infirmary. So, if I wasn't in my dorm or the infirmary, where was I?

The warm, cotton sheets felt good against my bare skin. I was suddenly aware that my clothes were gone, and all I had on now were my bra and underwear.

But, for some reason I didn't mind. The sheets went all the way up to my chin, and Peter and his band of idiots won't try to kill me or rape me. Or, at least not tonight.

My hair was out of its usual ponytail. When I would let it down to brush it or wash it, I noticed that it went all the way down to my waist. That was against Abnegation rules. The length my hair was suppose to be was six inches down my back starting at my shoulder. But, it's grown a lot despite the fact my mother had just cut it a few weeks ago.

I don't remember ever loosing my hair tie, or it ever breaking, but I didn't really remember much about what happened at all. It was kinda all a blur.

I hear running water, but it's not the kind of running water like from The Chasm, free and wild, going in all directions. No, this running water was coming from a facet, controlled and harmless.

I open my eyes. The room I'm in is dim. All of the lights are turned off except for a lamp on my right. There is a faint glow coming from the bathroom only ten feet away.

Standing at the sink is Four. He is washing his hands off, the water turning a faint pink. I realize that there are a few scratches on his knuckles and a small cut on the corner of his lip, but other than that, he seems fine.

He was the one who rescued me. He was the one who beat up Al, Drew, and Peter, caught me before I fell to my death, and cradled me after it all.

His knuckles are scratched up because he was fighting Drew, Peter, and Al. He had to get involved, because I was too weak to fight them off. It is my fault he got hurt.

He turned the water off and dried his hands off with a towel. He turns around and walk out of the bathroom. His eyes meet mine, and he smiles.

"You're awake." He confirms. His voice is soft, like he's approaching an injured animal.

I give him a half smile. He walks over to the bed I'm laying in, and sets his knee on the mattress.

"You're hurt." I say, my eyes looking at his knuckles. He laughs.

"You're one to talk." He says, taking his large hand and pushing a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Drew told Eric and I what happened." He said, his expression hardening. "But, I would rather hear it from you."

My gaze lowered. I didn't want to talk about what happened. "I'm pretty sure our stories are similar." I croaked.

Four gave me a half smile. "I'm almost positive he was sugar coating it to make him seem like the good guy."

I coughed, and then cleared my throat. Then, I began. "I got up for water, and they grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth so no one would hear my screams, and they put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see them or where they were taking me. They dragged me towards The Chasm. They said...they said just throwing me over the railing wasn't very fun, and that I should pay for what I did to them before they killed me."

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to shed them. I swollen and continued. "So, they decided..." I choked, I didn't want to say it, but, I had too. Four deserves to know. They deserve to be punished for doing this to me. "They decided to rape me before they threw me over."

My face was red, and so was Four's, except I was red because I was embarrassed, and he was red because he was furious.

"Did they?" Four said through clenched teeth.

"No...and yes." I tried to get my thoughts together. "They...touched me, but they didn't actually _do _it. They just got close."

Four looked a little bit better once when I said they didn't go all the way, but I could tell he was so angry he could murder.

"Anyway, after I kicked them in the groin and the face a couple of times..." Four cracked a smile, "I guess they got bored. So, they threw me over the railing. You know the rest."

My eyes didn't meet his. "If that's it..." He said, "Then where did this come from?"

He reached underneath the covers and brought out my right arm. My forearm was wrapped in gauze. I didn't even notice it. And then I realized: I couldn't feel my right arm.

"I-I can't feel my arm." I say.

"I numbed it." Four said, "Those cuts looked pretty painful."

The cuts. Where I was held down while Peter took a knife and wrote _Stiff_ on my forearm. Will that scar and I will forever be branded as a Stiff? Or will it heal and disappear? Either way, I'll never forget about it.

"You still haven't answered my question." He says to me. "How did you get that?"

I swallow and look down. "Before Peter, Drew, and Al threw me over the railing..." I took a shaky breath, "Peter held me down and wrote that in my arm. With a knife."

I snuck a look at Four. His expression was blank. He nodded, and then placed my arm back under the blankets.

"Yeah," Four sighed, "He defiantly sugar coated it."

He placed a large hand on one of my temples- the one that was punched the most. He gently ran his fingertips over the sore spot. Then, he gently traced the outline of my lips with the tip of his index finger. He cupped my cheek with his huge, warm, hand, and carefully pressed his palm to my cheek. I liked the feeling of his hands caressing my face.

Affection like this was against the rules in Abnegation. Touches like these were a sign of pleasure, and pleasure was something you wanted. Therefore, you are being selfish.

But, we were not in Abnegation, we were in Dauntless, were touches like this were allowed.

His hands felt good against my skin. But then, a sudden question bubbled up inside of me.

"Um, Four?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, but he still did not stop running his hands over my face.

"Why exactly am I-?" I didn't want to ask why I was all of a sudden stripped of my all clothing except for my underwear and bra, but I needed to know.

"So, I could get a better look at how much damage they had done." He said, calmly. Although everything about him was calm, his breathing, his body language, his expressions, I could tell he was angry by looking into his eyes.

"How did you know?" I blurted out.

He gave a puzzled look. "Know what?"

"That I was in trouble."

Four sighs, pressing his palms to his cheeks and then dropping his hands into his lap. "I was working late in The Control Room. On my way back to my corridors I heard a scream. I knew where it was coming from. So, I rushed over to where Peter was."

He swallowed. "Eric heard the scream too. I saw your jacket on the ground, and then I saw Peter leaning over the railing. I knew it was you. I-I guess you know the rest."

"What happened to Drew, Al, and Peter?"

Four smirked. "I put Drew in the infirmary. Only took a few punches. Al and Peter tried to run, but Eric caught up with them. They are under questioning."

I give Four a small smile. He looks up at my face, but then lowers his gaze. What does he see when he looks at me? Does he see a small, skinny, helpless, Abnegation girl, or does he see a tough, brave, initiate training to be Dauntless? Or maybe he just sees me as a kicked puppy, trying to do my best but always getting beaten up at the end of the day? Maybe he doesn't see anything at all. Just another initate. Just another girl.

"You should rest, Tris." He said in a quiet voice.

I nodded. "Right, sorry." I do my best to sit up, and get out of bed. I don't get far though, because every movement hurts.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Four's strong, but gentle, hands are placed on either shoulder. He eases me back down onto the mattress. He doesn't move his hands, so I have no choice but to lay there as he looms over me.

"Going back to the dorm." He gives me a look.

"What? Where else was I going to sleep? I can't stay here, I needed to get back to my dorm, even if Al, Drew, and Peter are there. I can't let them scare me."

Four gives me a slightly cruel laugh. "You are not going anywhere. Especially to the dorm."

I give him a confused look. "Um, how come?" I felt stupid for saying it, but I couldn't let Al, Drew, and Peter get the best of me. I had to show them I was stronger than I look.

"How do you know they won't try to attack you again?" He asks. "Besides, you deserve a break from that place."

I give him a half smile. "But, where are you going to sleep?"

He gives me a full smile. "Don't worry about me, Tris. Worry about yourself."

I press my lips together. That's a first. Worry about yourself.

Four sighs. "Your inner Abnegation is showing again." This time when I smile, he smiles back.

"Sorry," I whisper. He pulls the covers all the way up to my chin. "Rest Tris." He commands.

I give him one last smile before my eyelids close over my eyes and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Wow! That was a little long! I hope you guys liked it! I just love their relationship. Well, anyways, right after I publish this I'm writing Chapter 2 to this. So, don't worry, I ain't done! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys liked Chapter 1! I literally just uploaded one minute ago. I just love this story so much! EK! Ok, onward with the story! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2 of Story 1: A Role To Play**

I woke up to the soft glow of the lamp sitting next to my right. Looks as if Four forgot to turn it off when he went to bed. Speaking of Four, were was he?

My question was answered once I felt the warm, but heavy hand on my waist. I quietly turn my head, and I smile. Four sleeps on top of the covers, since he's so warm he doesn't need covers anyway. He's hugging me, as if I'm his Human Teddy bear.

I don't mind being his Human Teddy bear.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow. I am still exhausted, and in so much pain. The warmth the covers bring me is comforting. I listen to Four's breathing pattern. It's probably around five or five-thirty.

I have been trained to function with only a few hours of sleep. It is how the Abnegation are. Sleep is rest, and when you're resting, you are not helping. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish.

Usually we stay up until eleven and sometimes midnight helping the factionless, keeping them warm and fed. When we're not doing that, we are doing charity work, helping each other, or doing some kind of selfless act. Then, we wake up around four or five, because we have to be the first up to get a head start on feeding the factionless, completing charity work, or running the buses and trains. We never think of our needs. Always others needs first, and sleep counts as one of those needs.

But, I am no longer Abnegation. I am in Dauntless now. Besides, I'm not suppose to be up until seven-thirty, eight tops. Two hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

But as I close my eyes a pang of guilt goes through my chest. I am being selfish. But, I am no longer part of that faction. I can be selfish here.

_You are still Beatrice_ _Prior. _Says a voice in my head. It sounds a lot like my dad. _You are born of Abnegation blood. Once a member of Abnegation, always a member of Abnegation. You are being selfish._

_Shut up,_ I tell the voice. I chose this life, now I will live it. Two more hours of sleep here I come. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up the second time, I am alone. Four is gone, but I can still feel the warmth of his hand on my waist.

I push myself up, groaning as quietly as I can. Wherever Four is, I don't want him come running in the room at the sound of my cries and it's just me with a bra on. Talk about embarrassing.

I quietly slip out of bed. Then, a thought comes to mind. Where are my clothes? What happened to them?

After a few moments, I spot a black heap on top of a dresser in the corner of the room. My clothes.

I quickly slip on my black pants. Thank god they aren't the super skinny jeans Christina put me in a few days ago. She said they complimented my figure, but I just thought they where extremely tight and uncomfortable. Besides, what figure?

I slip on my socks and my tank top. My black Converses are on the floor in front of the dresser. With difficulty, I bend down and put them on. When I stand up I feel like something is missing. I know: my jacket.

I look around for it, but then I realize: Nobody grabbed the jacket once Peter threw it off of me. Great, just a tank top it is.

I cross my arms. I feel naked. But, I know I'm not. But, once you've been covered up to your neck for your entire life, walking around in a tank top _is _naked.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed, staring down at my shoes. What now? Will Peter try to kill me again? He knows Four will be watching me. I smile at the memory of Four's hand on my waist.

Then, I hear the bathroom door open. I don't look up. I know it's Four. I see out of the corner of my eye that he is fully dressed, his hair still damp from his shower. So, that was where he was.

"He walks towards me, his black combat boots clacking against the hard floor. I still didn't look at him. Then, I felt a strong hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look up. My eyes met his.

"Hey," I say, looking him in the eye.

"How's your head?" He asks, gently brushing his fingers over my temple.

"Fine," I say. His hands wander down to my rib cage, where I was punched by Peter. Or did he kick me? I don't know.

"And your ribs?" He asked, staring down at torso.

"Ok." I said. I didn't want him to think I was in too much pain.

"You better hide that." He says, pointing at my bandaged arm, where Peter had carved the word _Stiff_ with a knife.

"I would but unfortunately my jacket got ripped off my body when my fellow initiates tried to rape me and then murder me by throwing me over the edge of The Chasm." I say causally. In Abnegation, sarcasm is not excepted in the community. We liked to laugh, but sarcasm was just...not excepted.

Four's face turned serious. "Don't joke about that, Tris." His voice is strained, but strong.

Then, I'm pressed up against Four's chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rests on the top of my head.

"You almost died," he said. "Your hands had slipped off the bars. If I hadn't grabbed you in time, you would be dead."

"But you did grab me in time. I'm still alive." I smile. We stand like that for a few moments, until:

"Tris," he says quietly.

"Ya?" I ask, my sound muffled by his shirt.

"You need to make your other initiates think of you as vulnerable. If they think you are a weak, little girl, they won't see you as a threat. Understand?"

"But, Four," I say, drawing back from the unexpected hug, "They already know that's not true."

He sighs. "Listen Tris, what Peter did, is not uncommon-"

"Wait," I say. "Murder and rape are the norm here? Stabbing someone in the eye just to be the first rank is excepted? I know I didn't exactly know what I signed up for, but I thought for sure I would be safe from those things."

"Ok, ok, I'll give you that. What Peter did was extremely over the top. Crazy. What I mean, is sabotage is no foreigner here at the Dauntless compound."

I nod. I do understand.

"Never be alone." Four says to me. "Always be with your other initiates or me. Never be alone, especially with Peter.

I nod. He tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. Then, his eyes travel down to my tank top, and my tattoo.

"Here," he says, handing me a huge black, sweater. I take it, happy that I am covered. The sweater is big on me, the sleeves go past my hands and the sweater ends mid thigh. But, its soft and warm and smells like Four.

"I'll go in first," he says to me. "See you soon, Tris."

Just as he's about to leave, I grab his arm. "Thanks." I say to him.

His dark eyebrows pull together. "For...?"

"Saving me." I added. "Thanks for saving me."

He smiled, and I let go of his arm. "Of course." He gently touches my shoulder, and smiles. Then, he disappeared down the hallway.

I count to thirty before I walk towards the cafeteria myself. I sit down between Christina and Uriah, Will across from me.

"Where have you been?" Asked Christina, "And where did you get that sweater?"

"Whoa," said Will, just now realizing I was here. He studied my face, and dropped his toast out of shock. "Forget the sweater, what happened to your face?"

I guess I never got a good look at myself in the mirror this morning.

"Tris, did you try to wrestle an alligator...with your face?"

"Haha, very funny," I say to Christina. "But, no, something...worse."

"What could be worse than wrestling an alligator with your face?" Asked Uriah.

I took a deep breath, and told them what happened. I reached the part about Four and Eric coming in and saving the day, but then I realized that Al, Peter, and Drew weren't at breakfast.

"I can't believe they tried to.." Christina didn't finish the sentence.

"But you're just a little..." Uriah didn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to affect me.

"I'm just a little girl?" I scoff. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Peter would throw a toddler off The Chasm if it garented him the first rank."

"So, what is Eric gonna do?" Will said. "I mean, they can't just let this slide. I know the Dauntless are crazy, but murder isn't just something you ignore."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Drew is in the infirmary and Al and Peter are under questioning. That's all Four said."

"Wait, Four was there?" Christina raised an eyebrow.

"Both Eric and Four came to my rescue." I said.

"And what happened after that? Where did you go?"

I didn't want to tell them I spent the night with Four. Or that we slept in the same bed. Or that he used me as his Human Teddy Bear. And I defiantly didn't want to tell them that when I woke up Four had treated all of my injuries and I was stripped to the bare minimum.

"Uh, I actually don't know." I said. "I went unconscious after Four helped me get on the other side to the rail."

Will and Uriah looked convinced, but Christina was using her creepy lie detector powers and was not convinced.

Then, Four stood up. "Initiates," he said, "Meet me at the left side of The Pit. Today we will be doing fear landscapes."

There where murmurs from the crowd after Four sat back down, and then everything went back to normal.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Asked Uriah with a mouth full of cereal. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry, especially since I almost died last night.

"You should eat something," said Will, "If you don't give your brain enough nutrients to function then you won't be able to participate in daily activity physical or mental. You will not be at your best, when your progress has increased-"

"Will," I interrupt. "I'm just not hungry."

Then, the doors open and out comes Drew, and the entire cafeteria goes silent. Drew is beaten black and blue. He's covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, and every other limb has a cast on it.

I shot Four a look. _A couple punches?_

He shrugged with a smug smile on his face.

In ten minuets all imitates meet Four over at the left side The Pit, walking into a tunnel as Four explains to us what the Fear Landscape is.

"You're facing your fears, but they're not exactly there. You have to work on your strategies..."

But I stop listening just as Peter joins our group.

Four shoots him a dirty look, but keeps on taking. I can feel Peter breath on my necks.

He says, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You know Tris, it's weird, seeing you with clothes on now. I think I prefer you naked, pinned down, everything opened and exposed." He smiles, taking his hand and pulling the hair that rests on my shoulder to my back.

My face burns red, and I place my hands over my face trying to hide my embarrassment and anger. I want to punch him so hard, but I also want to lie down and cry. Will puts an arm around my shoulders, and wraps the other one around, my middle, trying to comfort me.

Christina punches Peter in the shoulder. "Perve." She hisses.

Four spins around sharply when Peter finishes speaking. He is red and shaking from anger. I can tell by looking at his eyes.

He walks over to Peter. "And how would you know that?" Hissed Four. "Oh yes, that's right. You where scared of a small, skinny, Abnegation girl that doesn't even weigh over 100 pounds. You coward."

Peter is red, and a little scared.

"I sure hope you have another back up plan for the further. Because stabbing people and murder is not a very good solution to your problems. Get your jealousy under control."

Peter scoffed. "Me? Jealous of her? Please, just look at her. There's nothing there for anyone to want anyway. Like you said, a small, skinny little girl. I'm not jealous of her."

"Oh really?" Four cocks an eyebrow. "Is that why you tried to throw her over The Chasm last night?"

Peter looked at his shoes. Everyone gasped except for Christina, Will, and I.

"As I was saying," Four says, " The only way to move on to your next fear in the stimulation is to other find a solution to the problem or conquer that fear. Now, tell me some ways..."

Four snuck a look at me. His face hardened and his eyes lost their smugness from putting down Peter when they saw Will's arms around me. Was that...jealousy?

No, no way, he's not jealous. That's ridiculous.

At dinner that night I feel a tap on the shoulder. When I turn around I am greeted by the sad face of Al. I want to go and comfort him, but then I remember he tried to kill me. His face is red and puffy, and he is sniffling.

"Tris?" Al says, "Can I please talk to you?"

I stare at him. "You are talking to me."

"Privately," he added.

I think. He wouldn't hurt me. He's apologizing. But, I won't forgive him. I nod.

We walk towards the doors, and past the table Four is sitting at. He reached for my hand, a small gesture, but I'm not in the mood to play Romeo and Juliet right now.

I walk out the doors with Al. I know I was going against Four's rule of 'Never be alone' but, Al deserved a chance to speak. Even if he did try to kill me.

"Tris," he said, wringing his hands together, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was just...I don't want to be factionless! And, you're my friend, and it was my biggest regret helping Drew and Peter. It's not who I am! Im so, so, sorry Tris."

He started to sob. "If I could take it back, I would do it in a heartbeat. Tris, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. We don't have to be friends, but, I just can't live with you being mad at me."

I gave him a hard glare. "You just stood there, saying nothing when Peter and Drew where touching me. They where going to rape me, Al! And you did nothing. You kidnapped me, and then tried to murder me! How can I forgive you? Huh? You where scarred? That's your reasoning behind this? You didn't want to become factionless? That's pathetic."

I turn away, back towards the cafeteria, but he grabs my wrist. "Tris...please." He is begging me with his eyes, and I can see he is truly sorry.

But, I don't care.

"Stay away from me, never touch me again, you coward."

I walk back into the cafeteria and sneak a glance at Four. I know he is angry for me going to go speak with Al privately.

But, what is he going to do? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.

Later on that night, someone is shaking me awake. "Tris! Tris! Wake up!"

Its Christina. Streams of mascara run down her cheeks, and she's shaking. She pulls me out of bed, both of us still in our pajamas.

She drags me to the center of The Pit, my feet cold from the cement floor.

At the sight of me, everyone in The Pit moves, making a perfect line for me to walk through. I walk down the line, and am greeted with a terrible sight.

Al is lying on the floor...dead. He jumped. He commit suicide because of me. It's all my fault.

On his arm, are words carved in his skin, just as Peter did to me. The blood from the letters drip onto the floor, and I feel like I'm going to vomit. On his arm, he carved _I'm sorry Tris._

I start shaking. He died because of me. I did this it's my fault. Everyone looks at me, stunned.

I run. As far as I can. I run past the dorm, the training area, the water fountains, I run until I can't run anymore. Then, I lean against the cool wall, and let the tears flow. I slide down the wall, and sit on the floor. I draw my knees up and rest my forehead on them. I cry, and cry, and cry, and when I'm all out of tears, I let out dry sobs, that shake my body each time I let them out.

Then, finally, I stop crying and sobbing. I sand up. I'm still shaking uncontrollably, and my knees feel like they're going to give out. I slowly walk to the dorm.

Someone grabs my wrist. Out of instinct, I try to draw back my hand to strike my attacker, but the other wrist is grabbed too. I struggle, but suddenly I'm pressed against a solid, warm chest.

"You ok?" A voice asks. It's Four.

"Did you see what was written on his arm?" I say.

I pull away so I can see his face. He nods.

"It's all my fault." I say, "If I had only forgiven him, he would still be alive now."

"Tris," his voice has a warning tone to it. "That was his choice to jump. It is not your fault."

I don't look at him. I just stare down at my shoes.

"If you want to sleep in my room-"

"No." I cut him off short. "I'll look like a coward. I-I have to to back."

Four has a disappointed facial expression, but doesn't say anything. He just pulls me closer to his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I just stand there, not moving. Al is dead. And it's my fault.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for disobeying me." Said Four.

"Sorry?" I say. Four chuckles. Then, he bends down, so he is at my height and is looking me in the eye.

"Stop blaming yourself." He says. I give him a weak smile.

Then, he rises to his full height, and brings me closer. Then, he gently places his lips to my forehead. We don't move from that position, his lips on my forehead, my body crushed into his chest.

And, I guess that's ok.

When, he releses me, I walk towards the dorm. When I reach the door I push it open and Will, Chrsitina, and Uriah are all gathered at the far cornor.

"Hey," I say as I walk in. They rush over to me.

"What happened?" Will demanded. "Why did Al carve into his skin 'I'm sorry, Tris?'"

"I didn't forgive him when he apologized," I say. "I guess the guilt was too much."

I pull back the covers of my bed, eager to take a nap and get away from this mess, when everyone gasps. Written on my sheets, my pillow, my dresser, all of the clothes that I owned had two words spray painted on them.

_Stiff_ and_ Murderer. _They covered everything I owned. My clothes where thrown out of my dresser, and everything, everything had those two words on it.

I stiffle a sob. I am a murderer. I killed Al. I run out of the dorm. I can't escape this. I never will.

I run through The Pit, towards the tattoo parlor. As I run, people shout at me.

"Murderer!"

"Stiff!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You did this!"

"You killed Al!"

Tears make my vision fuzzy, but my feet know where to go. "Tori!" I call as I reach the parlor.

She emerges from behind a door. "Tris!" She said, "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know what to do." I sob.

She freezes. "Did they find out-"

I shake my head. "No, I don't know what to do about Al. I killed him Tori! I did. I did."

Tori shakes her head. "No you did not, now stop saying that. Did you force him to jump?"

I shake my head no.

"Did you carve those letters into him arm?"

I shake my head again.

"See," she said. "It's not your fault."

"Tori," I sob, "I was the reason he jumped!"

"That's not entirely true." She says, "There are a number of reason why he jumped. Yes, I do believe you were one of those reasons, but Al jumped for more than just guilt, Tris."

I stop crying, but I'm still shaking. "That...that doesn't erase the guilt."

Tori looks at me with worried eyes. "I know it doesn't, Tris."

I start to turn away from her, ready to bolt to someplace safe where I could truly cry alone, but she stops me. She places her hand on my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, Tris." I shake her hand off, and run as far as I can. I find myself in an unknown hallway, but I seriously don't care where I am. I sit down on the floor and curl myself up into a protective ball.

I sit there for a while. I don't know how long it had been. All of my tears where dried up, so even if I wanted to shed them, I couldn't. I just stayed in that little ball, until everything was sore and then went numb. I never moved.

I don't remember hearing footsteps, but suddenly strong hands where tearing apart my protective ball. I looked up. Four.

"I thought you said you where going back to the dorm." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Peter getting spray paint from?" I ask.

Four sighed. "Christina told me what happened."

I stared down on the floor, not looking at him. "Ok, that settles it," Four says, "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

I shoot up to my full height, ready to run. "What? Why?"

Four smiles. "Well, that got your attention."

My body aches from being in the ball position for so long, but I ignore it.

"There is no reason I shouldn't sleep in the dorm-"

"Peter is there. You think he's going to let this perfect opportunity to torture you pass by?"

"You know, I'm not completely helpless." I say.

Four reaches for me, but I'm quick. I pull back from his grasp.

Then, he smiles. Game on.

I make a break for it, running down the halls. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Straight.

Soon, I get lost, but I just keep running. I know it was stupid, because even though I'm light and quick, Four is completely muscle, and is very strong. Not even thirty seconds in our chase, he grabs my waist from behind, and pulls me into his arms. He cradles me, and smiles.

"That was very stupid." He states.

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. I should know better than to run from you."

He grins triumphantly, and starts walking. "Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To my room, obviously."

I start to try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just tightens his hold on me. Man, is he strong. Soon, I can't even move at all, because I'm crushed up against his chest, his grip extremely strong, but gentle.

We reach his room, and before he placed me on the bed, he locks the door. Oh, great. He thinks I'll escape. Except, that was my plan.

I sit on his bed as he mixes some drinks together by his sink. I wonder what it is. I stare down at my shoes.

Then, Four places his strong hand on my chin and forces me to look at him. He has a drink in his left hand, it's bubbling and has a light shade of green to it.

"Drink this," he says, placing the drink in my hands.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just drink it." He commands.

I press my lips to the glass and drink the mysterious liquid. It tastes like sugar water, with a fizz that burns my mouth after I've swallowed it.

Four takes the glass from my hands and places it on his dresser.

I start to feel sluggish, and my eyelids want to droop. But, I am Divergent, this shouldn't affect me, whatever he gave me.

I feel extremely calm, and I let my eyelids drop. I feel like I'm falling, and suddenly, everything goes black.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

When I gain consciousness, I am aware of the warm, but strong, hands that graze along my side and that trickle down to my waist. That is the side Peter punched/kicked me. It still hurts.

I also feel the warmth of Four's sweater on my body, but what I don't feel are my pants. They're gone again. Great.

The covers only go up to my waist, so I am completely covered.

The hands go up to my cheek, gently caressing it, and then they gently brush my hair away from my neck, and I feel soft, warm, full lips on the back of my neck. I love the feeling.

Then, one hand traces back down to my hip, and I feel a finger slide into the waistband on my underwear, but its on my side, so it doesn't go towards...the more important areas.

I keep my eyes closed, because I don't want this to go away. I let the hand slide along my stomach. Four thinks I'm still asleep, so he thinks I don't know what he's doing.

He's wrong.

Then, I'm pressed against his chest, and he has one arm wrapped around my waist, and my head rests on the upper part of his other arm.

He lightly kisses my forehead, and then the touching stops. He sighs, and his arms slide out from underneath me.

I hear him get out of the bed, his footsteps, and then I hear running water. The bathroom door closes, leaving me alone.

I open up my eyes, and touch the place on my forehead that he kissed. I smile. I should probably get ready.

I slide out of bed and put on my jeans, socks, and shoes. Then, I notice that this is the third day I've worn these clothes. I need new ones.

Then, I remember that Peter had destroyed them all by spray painting them.

I quietly make my way out of the room, happy that Four unlocked the door. I slip out of the room, and head to the direction of where I can get some new clothes.

I walk into the shop, the low buzz of chatter from the cafeteria rings in the distance.

I grab a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a low neckline that hugs my body, combat boots, and new underwear and a bra. Peter destroyed everything.

I paid for the clothes, put them on and went down to breakfast. I didn't see Four there, so he must still be in his room.

I sit down next to Christina And Will.

"Where were you?" Asked Will.

"I spent the night on the floor of some unknown hallway." I say casually, "Crying is surprisingly exhausting."

"Tris, it's not your fault." Says Will.

Then, the doors open to the cafeteria open, and Four walks in with a worry expression. It fades when he sees me. I give him a small smile.

"Guess what Eric just told me." Uriah says, sitting down next to me.

"He finally told you that you're an idiot?" Christina asked.

"Ha-ha." Says Uriah. "But, no, we have the day off."

"Sweet." Says Will.

"How come?" I ask.

"I'll tell you why," said a voice in my ear. I spin around and come face to face with Peter.

"Becasue you where too hard headed, so he jumped. You killed him Tris, and no matter how many times your friends reassure you that it wasn't your fault, you know that you did it. You know you killed Al."

Suddenly, Uriah's fist came in contact with Peter's jaw.

"I think it's time for you to shut up and get the hell out of here." He hissed.

"It's not your fault." Whispered Christina.

"Yes, it is." I say, getting up. I walk out of the cafeteria, and press my back against the cool wall. This is my fault. For once, Peter was right.

The doors open, and Four walks towards me. "What did he say to you?" He asked. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"That it's my fault that he's dead." I say, looking at the ground.

"It's not Tris." He says.

Suddenly, he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. "It's not your fault."

He holds me like this, me pressed up against his chest, his hands wrapped around me protectively, and I feel something I haven't felt in a long time.

Safety. And love.

**End of Story One.**

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! My entire week has been ruined once I found out Tris dies. I think Roth was stupid to kill her. You don't kill off the main character! That's like killing off Katniss! Or Harry! Or Percy Jackson! You just don't do it. I punched my wall when I found out she died. I did. It left a dent in my wall, but I covered it up with a picture. I just, ug! I am so angry! Now, it's hard to write about her. Ok, I need to calm down.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and the next story I'm writing about is the capture the flag one. Can't wait. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Please review!**


End file.
